


Just Another Typical, Completely Normal Day in the Life of a Psychiatrist

by pinoak



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Give Dr Glass A Break 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinoak/pseuds/pinoak
Summary: There is exactly one draft saved in Dr. Glass' emails. And it was on days like this that he really considered hitting send.
Kudos: 62





	Just Another Typical, Completely Normal Day in the Life of a Psychiatrist

Dr. Glass rubs his temples as he stares at the lineup of today's scheduled appointments.

More specifically, Dr. Clef’s quarterly evaluation.

He can practically feel the beginnings of a migraine and the session hasn’t even started yet…

There’s a long moment where he considers just calling in with some dumb excuse and canceling everything… maybe he could tell them he has the flu? Or strep throat? Or whatever that viral stomach thing that was currently being passed around the physics department was?

…He also knows that canceling this appointment is exactly what Clef wants as well.

_And he’d be damned before he lets that man push him around any more than he already does._

He’s already mentally preparing himself for whatever bizarre form of _bullshit_ Clef would try to pull to get out of his session this time… Would he make some vague, outlandish threats to his life? Refuse to answer a single question until he just can’t take it any longer? See how far he can get into describing his last field assignment before Glass realizes that he’s been summarizing the third Die Hard movie for the past 15 minutes?

Glass closes out of his current emails, pinching the bridge of his nose as he opens his drafts.

There is only one message saved, and it’s dated a few years back.

He opens it, much like he does every couple of months.  
  


**Recipient** : O5 Council  
**Subject** : urgent  
**Body** :

> _Dearest O5 Council,_
> 
> _I am writing to you today to inform you that **I fucking quit  
>  **_  
>  – _Dr. Simon Glass, MD, LPC, LMHC  
>  _

  
The cursor hovers over the ‘ _send_ ’ button for a long moment before he ultimately closes out of the window (but not before selecting ‘ _yes_ ’ for ‘ _would you like to save draft?_ ’)

_No, Simon, you can do this._

It’s one forty-five minute long evaluation… He can do it. Honestly, he’s done this enough times already, how bad could it be?

But when Alto Clef leans on the doorway to his office, shotgun slung over his shoulder, both his lab coat and the gaudy shirt beneath it covered in what appeared to be blood, Simon knows he’s in for a trip.

“Afternoon, Glassy,“ he greets with a smug, sharp-toothed grin as he props his bloody shoes on Simon’s desk. "I cannot _wait_ to tell you about my day today.” 

“Clef, who… whose blood is that…?”

“Blood?” Clef asked, feigning confusion and picking some stupid trinket off of the desk. “What blood?”

And Simon Glass can only sit there with a forced smile and dead expression in his eyes as he questions every single decision he’s ever made in life that somehow lead him to this moment…

Starting with _why the fuck didn’t he just send that email._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little thing I wrote on my phone one night while I was sick. I posted it on tumblr a little while back, so if you follow me on there, you might have already seen this, but I figured I might as well just stick it here too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
